Breakfast
by RayDayyx
Summary: TxS "That was my breakfast, now its time for lunch..." by ELLIE


Sharpay awoke to the light snores of her fiancé next to her. She smiled as she kissed his cheek before pushing the comfort of herself. As she walked towards the door she caught herself in the mirror. She was only wearing her black undergarments with a few pink ribbons here and there. She tousled her hair before grabbing Troy's button-up shirt that was on the floor and sliding it onto her shoulders.

Sharpay flounced down the stairs of hers and Troy's brick home and into the kitchen. She looked at the time. 9.10. She looked to the stairs before looking to the stove.

"Might as well make breakfast." Opening the cabinets and drawers, she took out the utensils and pans for cooking and placing them on the kitchen near the stove. As she was about to turn the stove on- Sharpay gasped as she felt a pair of toned arms wrap around her petite waist.

"Troy…" She moaned as he trailed his fingers and lips down her neck to her upper breast.

"Mhm?" He said as he played with her golden locks, "What are you up to?"

"I was supposedly making breakfast- until you came." Sharpay turned and wrapped her arms around Troy's neck. He pouted which made Sharpay laugh and kiss his lips. Troy kissed her back as he walked backwards and towards the isle where he pushed all the items on the countertop and hoisted Sharpay up onto it. She laughed as Troy did this. Troy slid his shirt that Sharpay had worn off of her and towards the ground. Sharpay kissed his neck as he did so. His hands wandering her back, unlatching her bra simultaneously. Throwing the bra across the kitchen- Sharpay placed her hands in Troy's hair sometime splaying with it as her moans played along as Troy nibbled lightly on her bud, massaging the other with his hand. Suckling and flicking his tongue on the bud, her soft firm breast soft against his tongue. Her other bud hardening as he pinched it continuously and of the cold air of the kitchen.

As he had done with the other he repeated his course on the other breast that he had thought had gotten lonely. Sharpay threw her head back as Troy nibbled hard on her breast, pulling his hair as she did. He pulled away from her breast and looked up at her, a smirk across his face. Sharpay tossed her hair behind her back and smirked right back at him. Sharpay hopped off the counter and looked up at Troy. Troy moved his hand down to her waist and pulled down her itsy bitsy thong down her thighs and slung it over his shoulder with the rest of her undergarments. Troy picked her up bridal style and carried her to the living room- luckily the curtains were closed. He laid her on the couch and laid his head in between her legs. She tried closing them playfully, a finger in her mouth seductively.

Troy looked at her from the place he was and shook his head holding her inner thighs gently pushing them open. She giggled slightly as he did so. He looked at her moist, freshly wet pussy.

"I guess you were ready for me, eh babe?" Sharpay nodded removing the finger from her mouth and started circling her breast with it, occasionally squeezing them giving herself a light moan.

Troy closed his eyes, feeling his erection becoming stiff. He groaned before diving into Sharpay's vagina. His thumb on her clit, massaging it. The constant moans coming from Sharpay's lips made Troy groan again. He curled his tongue unpredictably and licking the inside of her. Her cum coming at a fast rate. He removed his mouth and traded his tongue for his fingers. Troy still pressed his thumb against her clit as he inserted one, two and lastly three fingers inside her. Pumping it slower to the fastest rate he could get. Sharpay hips rose from the couch and met the pumps of Troy's fingers. Troy leaned over Sharpay's body, still pumping his fingers inside of her.

Sharpay opened her eyes and looked at Troy. He leaned down and kissed her forcefully. Her hand finding its away to his hair, kissing back with as much passion as he had. Her lips parted as his tongue rammed itself inside. She tasted of her apple-green gum she was chewing last night and apple juice. Sharpay moaned as her climax came and Troy's mouth formed into a sly smirk. Sharpay pulled away and laid back on the sofa as Troy removed his fingers from her, licking them- savoring her taste.

She smiled before sitting up. Troy stood up before Sharpay. "Troy? Why do you still have your boxers on when I am already in the nude?" Sharpay looked up at Troy. Troy shrugged before motioning for her to take them off. Sharpay did so and saw Troy's erection hard. "I guess someone's been waiting _way_ too long." Troy nodded. Sharpay stood and pushed Troy onto the sofa as she kneeled down and licked the tip of his hardy dick. Troy threw his head back, groaning.

"God, Shar. Don't tease." He said through pleading eyes. Sharpay rolled her eyes and went on with the teasing.

She licked his sides before licking the tip again. But soon she had gotten tired of these exercises after a while and stopped. She got him whole and moved up and down. Her hands rubbing his penis as she did this. Troy seized a horde of Sharpay's blonde hair and led her up and down. Troy other hand softly traced circles on Sharpay's shoulder. His groans and moans encouraging Sharpay to go faster. His climax came and his liquid poured into Sharpay's mouth which she swallowed right after not bothering to savor the salty juice.

Sharpay stood up and straddled Troy as she sat on his stomach. He watched as her irresistible breasts moved up and down matching her steady breathes. Troy opened the drawer of the side table near the sofa and closed it after e retrieved what he had got. Sharpay lifted herself up as Troy attached the condom onto his penis before lowering herself back down.

Troy placed his hands on Sharpay's waist, holding it securely but not tightly. He lifted Sharpay up before sliding into her. Sharpay moaned as she felt him inside her. She slowly bounced up and down before picking up the pace and soon she was riding him vigorously. Troy and Sharpay's moans were heard all over the quiet brick home. The two of them having their sexual time of the day.

"Oooh! Troy! Fuck, God!" Sharpay said as Troy flipped them over so she was lying on the sofa and he was above her. He slipped out of her quickly but soon missing her heat and just as fast sliding back him causing Sharpay to scream. He thrust in and out of her sliding out completely and sliding back in, continuing this routine for the next few minutes before just plainly thrusting into her. Sharpay's moans muffled as Troy slammed his mouth onto hers. Her hand rubbing her core making the pleasure worthwhile. The other hand massaging the back of Troy' neck. He moved his hand from her waist to her breast, rubbing, pinching and groping it endlessly. As they reached their climax, Troy groaned as Sharpay moaned his name a couple too many times before screaming it out. Troy collapsed next to her. She snuggled up to him. His arm wrapped around her stomach. His face breathing in her cherry blossom shampoo she used. She turned to him.

She hit him playfully on the chest before giggling. "So much for breakfast."

Troy smiled slyly. "No. I already had my breakfast." Sharpay laughed as Troy sat up and was ready for another round. "Now its time for lunch."

* * *

**A/N: **Anyways I was in the mood for writing a sex story so yes here it is. I don't know how I came across the idea but it just came to me. So the updates on some stories are coming slow because again major writers block. Also I have finals and my history teacher is rushing because she didn't cover all the things we needed to know so yeah I have to do all my homework for one unit all in one day. How crazy. So yeah I would appreciate if you can review all my one-shots and stories I would like to feel loved and thanked.

Review. Add fave. Add fave Author. Add story alert.

xx3Ellie.


End file.
